


College Equals Crush

by shawolxaddict



Series: College Equals [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Life of Taemin as he enters college his freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Equals Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This features Super Junior slightly but not a lot.

Taemin had never kissed anyone in his life; and most of it he thought he was straight. He was awkward and didn't know where he fit growing up. It didn't help that he was shy. When he entered college he was just happy to be free of his parents wrath constantly. After moving in he discovered that his roomate had not come to school and had actually transfered. He just sat there waiting for that first event to come so he would have an excuse to move around a bit. 

When they were all crowded into the lounge for an icebreaker he met Kibum and Minho. They seemed  to be opposites but actually shared the same major. Theater was what they were interested in. Taemin shared his major, music with piano as his instrument, and waited painfully for the first event. The ice breaker was painfully boring and he was lucky enough not to be the center of attention. 

After that they met the RA for their floor, again. Taemin's was actually this really nice guy named Leeteuk. He seemed kind and was a senior. 

Taemin was forced to introduce himself but it was for the best. He learned that Kibum and Minho lived across the hall from him. Kibum was the more adventurous of the two while Minho sat quietly. Kibum pulled them around to different tables before they settled at just one. This was when he met the loud Kim Jonghyun. 

Taemin was immediately enraptured by him and his jokes and his hair and his, well everything. Taemin sat and stared at him for the rest of the night that everyone got to know each other. Jonghyun paid to close attention to Taemin as well. They discussed their affinity for music, Jonghyun being a singer. It all made sense and soon Taemin was envisioning a first date. Jonghyun felt an attraction but it was not as strong as Taemin's. 

Who could really blame him, he was young and a freshman.

His first year would be more interesting than he thought.


End file.
